Professor Layton and the Phantom of The Opera
by Top-Hat Lycanthrope
Summary: This story was made a while ago but I had not shared it until now.


Professor Layton and The Phantom of the Opera

Based on the musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber and the puzzle series by Level-5 and Nintendo

Note before reading: The story is written by different points of views.

CHAPTERS

Prologue: Overture

Professor Layton

2\. Angel of Music

3\. The Mirror

4\. Luke and the Phantom

5\. Think Of Layton

6\. Transformation

7\. Erik's Lament

8\. Save the Kingsbrook Opera House

Epilogue: Music of the Night

Prologue: Overture

Erik's P.O.V.

Many years ago after its closing, there had been various incidents in an opera house in France. Nobody knew what it was, but the place was deemed unstable and eventually was torn down. However, there were still items in the opera house, possessions of one of its former occupants. These possessions were taken to England, but what many didn't know is that the owner of said things had come with them. He was a phantom, the ghost of someone...in short he was me. I was determined to keep my possessions safe. I could not trust anyone to sell these, and for a long time, I kept anyone from coming into that house...but who knew that I was repeating the same mistake I did back in France. It so happened one day I heard some Gressenheller University was going to clean up and restore the opera house...I was angered. However, I had no idea what to do, since I could only manipulate objects and there was barely anything I could use. For a few days, I thought of what I could do. I knew I could not let anyone come here for various reasons and if I did, my possessions would be sold or thrown away. Then...an answer came...and I was sent in the greatest journey in my life and death.

Chapter One

Enter Professor Layton

Professor Layton's P.O.V.

I stepped into the empty opera house, looking around and eyeing everything. There was nobody else here but myself, though this was because I had come a few days earlier than everyone else. It didn't matter. I was determined to clean up this desolate place even if I had to do it all by myself. I was a bit drowsy, but I had brought some green tea to give me some energy and to keep me full before night fell. The opera house was covered with dust and cobwebs as well as various holes. There was peeling paint over rotten planks of wood and the faint scent of a wet and smelly sock filled the air. However I didn't mind it. Probably because I could barely feel it. I got out a broom and began sweeping the floor.  
"In sleep he sang to me...in dreams he came...that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…" I sang quietly. "And do I dream again...for now I find….the Phantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind…" I kept cleaning and humming for a while, eventually finishing the stage. "Phew!" I thought. "Now I could begin going over the walls...or perhaps the curtain…"  
I looked around and saw a strange door. I wondered where it could lead so I entered it. I found various things, including what looked like a rose on a picture frame, a dusty old organ, a lounge chair and many old photographs. I decided to take a break and look at the pictures. Many of these people were dressed in very fancy outfits, others were singing and others were simply standing. But three pictures took my interest. One of them had a young lady and a mysterious man singing, the other two were of this said man. He looked like he was about my age, perhaps older and he was wearing the Phantom of the Opera outfit. I found it strange, since the musical was not made at the point where pictures were black and white. I shrugged it off and put away the pictures, then kept looking around, not knowing someone was watching me.

Chapter Two

Angel Of Music

Erik's P.O.V.

That man was looking through my possessions, but why? From how he seemed it did not look like he was interested in taking anything. All he did was look at some things, perhaps pick up a few of them but always put them back in their place. He would sometimes eye a certain object for a while, write on his journal and put it back. I felt very eager to go talk to him, so I quickly went over to him and tapped his shoulder.  
"Sir?" I asked. The man turned around and looked all over, he then shrugged and kept on walking, almost like he never even noticed me.  
"I swear I just heard something…" he muttered. I realized that he couldn't see me, since I was a ghost. Yet he could hear me. Then I saw what looked like morphine, and I got an idea. If I could lure the man to the mirrors, I could use the morphine and possess his body. Then I would ward off anyone who wanted to come in here, thus saving my possessions.  
"Sir!" I shouted. The man looked around in shock.  
"Who goes there!? Show yourself!" The man yelled.  
"Sir...you must come to the mirror...come to the Angel of Music...I am the Angel of Music...listen here…" I called. Curious, the man began to walk over to the mirrors. I smirked as he headed towards the trap.

Chapter Three

The Mirror

Layton's P.O.V.

I followed the strange voice and wondered what on Earth was going on. I did not think I was going mad, but yet it seemed like it. The air around me started feeling cold, like the streets of London on a winter's night, I clutched my coat as the cold got heavier. Eventually, I reached a mirror. I could see what looked like my face, yet as I got closer, my face began to fade. I was very very afraid and I had no idea what was going on.  
"H-hello!?" I called out.  
Nobody responded. Suddenly, a strange figure began to appear in the mirror. I was feeling more afraid and more vulnerable. There...I saw him...he...he was exactly the same man in those photographs. His eyes glew and he had a very unnerving sneer on his face.  
"Y-you're….you're...you're…." I stammered. "You're Erik! THE Phantom of the Opera!"  
Erik's P.O.V.  
I chuckled.  
"I am the Angel of Music...and soon...you shall be too."  
The man seemed confused. At that point, I began to sing in a hypnotic manner. But the man covered his ears! I grunted and began to move the bottles of cold morphine closer. Soon enough, the man inhaled it and began to get weaker. He lowered his hands from his ears and fell to the ground with a loud "kerplunk". He was unconscious and numb, perfect for me to possess him. I entered his body and soon, I gained complete control.

Chapter Four

Luke and the Phantom

Erik's P.O.V.

I began to sing passionately. My voice sounded almost like his, but I seemed to be a bit louder. It felt great to have a body again.  
"I am successful! The phantom of the opera has returned!" I cackled. "But now I must get into proper attire."  
I went back to the room where my possessions were and took out the outfit I would always wear. I placed the mask on my face and now I was complete.  
"Hopefully my friend will not mind this." I thought. I trapped the man, who's name is Layton ,inside his own soul gem, yet I was in control. He was cuffed to the walls like a wild animal and only I could release him. I looked at him, trapped in his soul gem.  
"You will never get away with this!" he said, trying to break free. I simply mocked him.  
"Oh, you just crack me up. You'll never get away with this! Well, I just did." I said. I looked out and then saw a young boy walking around. He was wearing a newsboy hat and was carrying a bag, so I assumed he may be one. I wondered...what was he doing out this late? "Oh no, you are NOT doing anything to Luke!" Layton exclaimed. But I ignored him and simply went out. It was still quite dark so I don't think he saw me.  
"Excuse me young one, but what are you doing out here all by yourself? Do your parents know this?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be giving out papers near the houses?" The boy looked around and faced me.  
"Well, I'm looking for my friend Professor Layton. He said he was near the opera house so I came here….and papers? Um, I'm not a paperboy…" The boy replied. Though I wondered why he was not confused hearing Layton's voice. I decided to walk out a bit so the boy could see me.  
"Professor? Why are you dressed like a phantom? Why do you sound so...not like you?"  
I sneered at the boy, who looked at me shocked as if I was going to molest him.  
"Your friend lent me his body. You see, you are not talking to Hershel Layton…" I told him. "You are speaking with The Phantom of the Opera."  
"B-b-but that can't be! You can't exist, you're just a character!" he exclaimed.  
"I was a person like you once, young Luke. But sometime before I died, someone had written my story out. The book somehow made it seem like I was fictional like all the events at that opera house. But when people found my belongings...they wished to sell them since they believed I was fictional. I've devoted myself to protect these...even if it costs me to never rest." I told him.  
"T-then why did you possess the professor? And how do you know my name?"

Chapter Five

Think Of Layton

Luke's P.O.V.

This phantom guy was really creeping me out. I was really scared and I worried that he was gonna hurt me, or even kill my best friend. But he answered my questions.  
"Do you understand now?" he asked.  
"Yeah...but...I still feel you did something wrong." I answered. "The professor's been through so many hardships lately...a few weeks ago it was the anniversary of his girlfriend's death...not to mention some people are starting to lose trust in him…"  
"I have passed through worst, my boy. I was mocked ever since I was a young boy, nobody loved me except for a young lady who ended up being one of them and backstabbing me by lying...and I died alone in the cold." the Phantom replied.  
"Well, that doesn't mean you can treat others badly...sure there's the whole, an eye for an eye thing...but as the professor once told me, if we followed that rule we would all be blind." I stated.  
Erik's P.O.V.  
Perhaps the boy was right. Yet this world is full of horrible people and truly, it is hard to find kindness. However, the more I looked at Layton's memories, I saw how kind he was, even if others were not kind to him. I found it strange how he could do this, yet I also thought about how things would have changed if I tried to be a kind person despite the suffering I went through. But yet an answer had not come.  
"Also…" the boy said. "I don't think the professor's the best body to borrow...he kinda has a hairy problem…"  
I was confused. What did the boy mean by that? Suddenly, I looked at the moon. It was shining and then, Layton's body started to tremble.  
"What on Earth is happening?" I wondered.

Chapter Six

The Transformation

Layton's P.O.V.

I felt the chains around me loosen. I was transforming! Soon enough, I saw this was my way to regain my body. I pulled and pulled the chains and eventually, they snapped and broke. I pushed Erik away as my body began to feel pain. This time, the pain felt delightful. My hands began to swell and my nails became pointed and claw-like, not only that, fur was growing there. My feet also began swelling and eventually my toes ripped free from the shoes. I also began to grow, grow fur, grow bigger, and grow a tail. My coat ripped in half and my shirt became shredded from my body, revealing the fur that still grew. Then, the button of my pants popped and it tore away from my changing legs, and also released the tail. I grinned. From the mirror I could see my teeth becoming pointed and sharp and the tip of my nose began to darken. Soon, the worst part, but now the best part of the transformation began happening. My face began to push out into a muzzle and my grunts became inhuman growls. My ears became pointed and furry, and my nose turned entirely black. My neck also stretched and thickened a little, as the transformation was finally completed.  
"I'm free!" I shouted and began to howl, suddenly, I felt something stuck in my throat. It was very uncomfortable and I started to cough. Eventually, I coughed out what seemed like a hairball.  
"Professor? Are you there?" Luke asked, coming back from wherever he was hiding. I nodded.  
"I just got a...hairball...in my...throat." I answered, coughing. My voice felt a bit hoarse but it was probably from the morphine. I turned to the hairball, but it began to move!  
"What happened…" a voice said. It sounded like Erik's, but...it was coming from the hairball. It rose and eventually took the form of a small brown bat, yet on the right side of its face was white. I realized that it was Erik.  
"I've become a bat!" Erik shouted. "Layton! Why didn't you ever say you were a lycanthrope!?"  
"Would it had made any difference if I did?" I asked. Erik stomped his foot/paw and turned away.  
"Fine, it doesn't matter. Now that I am a bat, I can drive people away easier." he grumbled.  
"I don't know Erik...this place might get condemned if you did that. The opera house will be torn down…and all your possessions...well…"  
Before I could finish, Erik flew away.

Chapter Seven

Erik's Lament

Erik's P.O.V.

I looked at that picture of Christine and held the gold ring in my small bat hands. I've never been able to find her and these items are the only memory I have left of her. But what would I do without them? I felt that same feeling I had when I died. I was alone, heartbroken and I would never go to Heaven, nor was I wanted in Hell. All I could do was keep wondering the world alone.  
Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a soft whine. Layton was right there, looking worried. "What do you want?" I asked.  
"Erik...believe it or not...I...I know how you feel...how you feel about losing the person you love forever." he said.  
"How would you know?!" I snapped at him.  
"There was a young lady named Claire...I was going to marry her...when I became a professor, she gave me the top hat I wear today. However, just after that, she was killed in an explosion. I felt very depressed too, I even had thoughts…" he explained.  
"What thoughts?" I asked.  
"I wanted to kill myself...I just didn't want to be without her. I didn't care about my friends and family. All I wanted…"  
"was to disappear? To be forgotten?" I interrupted.  
"Yes...but you know what? I didn't kill myself...I dedicated myself to be a gentleman." he responded. I went over to him.  
"...I still can't let these items be sold or destroyed…" I said. Layton looked at me with determination.  
"And they won't be."

Chapter Eight

Save the Kingsbrook Opera House

Layton's P.O.V.

The following days, Luke, Erik and I began fundraiser. Luke would talk about it, I would use my puppy charade to gather donations and Erik would post flyers around. Soon, we gained enough money to pay to fix the opera house. For many weeks, people rebuilt, fixed, cleaned and refurbished everything they could. Erik, while he stayed hidden, would often help out in secret. I also made it sure none of Erik's possessions were taken, thrown away or sold. Eventually, it was decided to make an entire area for them, however, the doors were mysteriously locked one day, and nobody could open them, plus, the key was allegedly lost, though in reality someone had taken them. It took various months, but eventually, the deed was done. The opera house, now a theater and museum was restored and eventually people could put up different plays, musicals and of course, operas. Often, Erik would give out small and subtle signals that indicated he was there, such as singing quietly, placing a rose on the dressing rooms and appearing in the mirrors, but the actors and staff saw that as good luck. Other times, he'd go out and fly around the small alleyways of London. But this time, he knew his things were safe. But the story is not over yet.

Epilogue: Music of the Night

Layton's P.O.V.

One of the plays they put in the theater was The Phantom of the Opera. I was looking through the window on Erik's room. Only I could come in, however nobody knew. Despite the fact there were no dogs allowed, I was still able to get in. This place was a perfect hideout, just me looking out where nobody could see. Suddenly, Erik came in as a bat, but quickly turned to his human form, which I could now see.  
"So how are you doing?" he asked.  
"Good...just a bit tired...then again Music of the Night makes me feel a bit sleepy." I responded. Erik chuckled and sat next to me.  
"I should tell you I talked with this young woman today. She seemed to know about you and wanted to know how you were." Erik stated. "Hm? Really know?" I wondered.  
"I believe her name was Claire Foley." he replied. My ears perked.  
"Claire?"  
"She was human, too." He replied. "I think she wants you to go meet up with her."  
But I had already gone looking. I searched through London all night, but eventually fell asleep. The next day, I found myself in bed, someone was stroking my hair.  
"Good morning sleepyhead." A voice said. It was Claire! "Claire? H-how are you...here?"  
"Erik...he made a sacrifice to get me back to life or so...it was something about a gold ring." she explained. "And only you, Erik and I know I was dead. When I went to the opera house to meet you, I found you asleep on the road."  
I got up and shook my head.  
"...I have to go do something."

Erik's P.O.V.

I returned to my "home" after a long stroll. But before I went to take a quick rest, I found a box on my organ. When I opened it, I found a golden ring almost identical to the one Christine gave me. I then found a letter from Layton that read…  
To Erik, the Phantom of the Opera and the Angel of Music…  
Thank you so much.  
Hershel Layton.  
THE END


End file.
